


Insatiable

by jisnuggle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise, Scenting, Soft sex, its soft, just praise, not praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Jisung had just gone into his first heat while he was alone in the dorm. Chan decided to check on the and that’s when things got heated





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> AJU YIKES SORRY!!!!! I ended that challenge if you couldn’t already tell,, it was stressing me out,, but don’t worry I’ll still continue to write fics!!

Unlike the others in the pack, who all presented before adulthood, Jisung still had not. Despite no one teasing him or making fun of him for it, he still felt incredibly glum and moody. 

 

He woke up that morning, bleary-eyed and horny, he didn’t pay too much attention to it, however. It was common to wake up hard after a spicy dream or just something random. Still, he held his clothes over that particular area as he stumbled tiredly into the bathroom to shower and get off.

 

He finished up, still a bit blissed out from how hard he just came. He pulled on his own hoodie, ignoring how constricting it felt and trotted happily into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, ‘sung, sleep well?” Chan greeted, fiddling around with a spatula while some bacon cooked in the pan beside him.

 

“Yeah, woke up feeling a little off but I’m sure some of this will help,” he spoke, sneaking a piece of already cooked bacon from the plate and popping it in his mouth to chew.

 

He stopped midway through chewing, pouting childishly and looking at Chan. He swallowed it begrudgingly and frowned. 

 

“That didn’t help, I usually love bacon,” he whined, placing the bitten piece of bacon back on the plate despite Chan’s feeble protests.

 

“Maybe you’re just not feeling well?” Chan pouted and held his palm to Jisung’s forehead. “Oh, you’re burning up, maybe you should just rest today, if you go out you might get even worse and we can’t have that.” 

 

“Maybe I should…” Jisung whispered, a sudden dizziness making itself present each time he turned his head.

 

They were all meant to go to the dance room today, preparing for their unveil tour. But since he couldn’t blink without feeling like he was about to pass out, Jisung decided he should probably stay home. On his way out of the kitchen with a defeated sigh he walked past Changbin, who was on the lounge, legs kicked up onto the coffee table carelessly as he absentmindedly scrolled through his phone.

 

Jisung was about to go back into his room when Changbin spoke up.

 

“Ji, did you get a new shampoo or something? The smell is sickly sweet, like glazed cherries,” Changbin paused to sniff the air, his nose twitching slightly before it scrunched up. “Mixed with three years worth of Halloween Candy. I knew you had a sweet spot but even changing shampoo to something so sweet?” 

 

His tone was light and airy and Jisung could tell by the chuckle that followed that he was joking around, but there was a certain spark in it that Jisung hadn’t ever really heard before. It made him feel powerless and desperate. He brushed it off on the sudden sickness that fell over him and shrugged, he must’ve accidentally picked up a children’s shampoo instead.

 

He staggered into his, Hyunjin and Seungmin’s room (the other two were already at the company with Jeongin), legs shaking crazily as he stumbled into his bed, passing out before his head had even touched the pillow.

 

When Jisung woke up a few hours later, once again turned on and very horny, he groaned and rolled onto his side, there was a little note on his bedside table that read ‘ _ we’ll be home around 7. I might come check on you around lunch, you still had a fever when we left — Chan’  _ beside Chan’s name was a small sad face and some messily scribbled hearts. Jisung smiled at the small gesture and rolled over, slightly confused by how sticky his legs felt. 

 

He climbed out of bed, scared that perhaps he had an accident while he was asleep, judging from the large, wet and misshapen circle in the centre of the bed. He hastily pulled his sheets off and took them to the machine, dumping them on the floor. He’d wash them later but for now he needed to go have a shower.

 

He peeled his sweats and underwear off, confused by how the inside was coated in a very sticky-looking substance, he ran his fingers over it, eyes widening furiously when he realised what it might be. Had he presented? He whimpered scaredly. No one was home and he was frightened. What if he had presented, he was left here alone and couldn’t ask anyone for advice. He judged, from the amount of slick running down his index finger and into his palm as he rubbed his entrance, that he had presented as an omega, and his first heat just so happened to speed the presentation process along.

 

His lip quivered worriedly as he turned the knobs to the shower and stepped in, legs quickly giving out under him. He knelt on the shower floor, hot water drizzling down his back and steaming up the room, he wrapped his palm around his cock, fisting hastily at it. Loud whines and whimpers filled the foggy bathroom. He came shortly after, his body shaking furiously as he rode out his orgasm. He made sure to wipe the remnants of cum from the wall so that none of the others could see it. He slumped back against the shower wall, legs slipping out from under him. 

 

The hot water stung against his sensitive skin, too tired to move them, too shaky to stand up. He whimpered aloud, annoyed by how he was becoming hard again. His stamina was never usually so quick to regenerate and he was already exhausted. He felt the need to have something in him. Something big enough to satisfy the desperation itching under his skin.

 

He found himself slowly reaching over his thighs, spreading his legs a little so his fingers could rub at his dripping entrance. He pushed his middle finger in hesitantly, flinching at the intrusion. It didn’t hurt, the slick provided more than enough lubricant but it still felt odd. He never really thought about ever having anything enter down there but for some reason he felt like he  _ needed _ something in there. He didn’t care what, so long as there was something in there to fill him up and take away the ever growing desire, he would be fine.

 

His finger pushed in and out repeatedly, his thigh muscles twitching and tensing from the pleasure and the steaming water. Each time he brought his finger out, more of the liquid oozed out with it. He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew it was helping him tremendously. His breathy moans filled the room as he picked up the pace. He was brave enough to start pushing a second finger in, it was tight and slightly painful at first. However, after the fourth push back in he found it sort of, comforting in a way, it was a lot better than just one finger but he still felt the need for more. He put up with it though, still pumping his fingers back and forth rapidly until he came a few minutes later, panting and twitching from the exhaustion. 

 

He washed himself off, still seated and panting on the shower floor. He turned off the water, pulling himself to his jittering feet. He pulled on a pair of shorts, not bothering with a shirt since it felt too tight and uncomfortable. He let out a sad and frustrated huff when he could feel himself growing hard again, he ignored it, feeling the increasing need to nap. 

 

He stumbled out of the bathroom, cool air encasing him after the hot steam from the bathroom. throwing his dirty clothes in the pile of washing as he passed, he made his way into the lounge room and collapsed on the couch, next to a neatly folded stack of laundry with a needy whimper. He laid there, attempting to turn himself off but to no avail did it work. He fell asleep, tired from coming three times already and it wasn’t even eleven in the morning.

 

He’d woken up, hips rutting against the couch cushions beneath him, come and slick pooling in his shorts. He whimpered angrily, screwing his eyes shut and biting down on his lip to suppress the moan that built up in his throat as he came a second time. 

 

He pushed his face embarrassedly into the pile of clean clothes that were now sprawled over the seat. Huffing angrily into it as he stopped shuddering. He breathed heavily, inhaling the most calming scent, it smelt oddly like a cafe or bakery, the strong yet powerful smell of cinnamon, the sweetness of vanilla and the freshness of the mint seemed to relax him and for a minute he forgot entirely about how horny he was. 

 

He lifted his head to inspect the article of clothing his face was buried in and held it delicately. It was a hoodies, who’s, he wasn’t sure. But he still pulled it on, over his bare chest and dirty shorts. He stood up off the couch and made his way back to the laundry to step out of his shorts and leave them in the pile of other dirty items. 

 

The scent engulfed him like a log of wood in flames and he needed more of it. He sniffed the air, tracing the scent to Chan and Changbin’s room where he stumbled, similar to a newborn deer into the room, in nothing but the oversized hoodie. The room smelt nothing short of amazing and Jisung wanted to cry from how blissful it was, he scouted the room, sniffing out the bed that smelt the strongest. Chan’s bed, he climbed in, pulling the covers over his half naked body and hugging one of his pillows to him tightly. 

 

He isn’t sure why, but he wanted to smell exactly like this. It was comforting, relaxing and made him feel like he was safe. He nuzzled his head into the pillow, rubbing his face all over it. That quickly escalated into the rest of his body. Rubbing and shifting under the blanket, in the hoodie and against the pillow. 

 

His crotch brushed against the fabric of the pillow and he regretted it instantly, unable to stop himself from doing it again, and again, and again. Soon he had his legs tightly wrapped around the pillow, hips working fervently to keep a steady pace. He knew this was wrong. Getting off while in his leaders bed. His mind drifted to said man. He thought about his hands, running all over his body and squeezing at his thighs and hips. He thought about something a lot more lewd and scandalous that he would keep for future purposes. 

 

He felt hot, like there were little fires alight all over his body. His skin tingled delightfully, small whimpers filled the room along with the almost silent rustling sound of his movements under the covers. He kicked the blanket off, the heat getting unbearable. He sat up on his ankles, placing the pillow between his legs again and pressing his face into the mattress, his hips started again, rocking back and forth against the pillow. He could feel the slick dripping from his entrance and down the backs of his thighs, collecting in small pools on the pillow. His thrusts sped up as he chased his orgasm, his needy moans drowning out all other sounds as he rubbed himself against the fabric.

 

Staying true to his note, Chan was making his way up the stairs to their dorm. He’d promised he would be back by just after lunch, he just needed to go check on Jisung. He quietly unlocked the door, unsure if the younger was asleep or not. The scent that engulfed him was incredibly strong. It smelt like a sweets factory had just exploded. It was awfully strong and it gave him a slight pain behind his eyes. Despite the smell of it, it made him feel hungry. Not for food, he’d eaten not to long ago. But for whatever was giving off that smell. 

 

He followed it, stopping just in front of his door. He only just noticed the whimpering sounds and the almost inaudible begging sounds that seeped out from the room.  _ Fuck _ , that explains it. Jisung had presented as an omega. It was uncommon for an omega’s heat to make them present, but it wasn’t unheard of. He needed to get out, not wanting to take advantage of the younger, but his hand was glued to the doorknob to his bedroom, like some unknown force was coaxing him to enter. So he did, he gently pushed open the door, groaning at the sight that greeted him.

 

On his bed, in his hoodie, was Jisung, on his knees, face pushed into the mattress, hands gripping at the sheets under him as he humped his pillow like a needy little bunny, the most beautiful sounds falling past his lips. He swore he heard a “Channie-hyung~” mixed in with the whimpering begs and soft pleas and he only now just realised how turned on the situation was making him.

 

He courageously took a step forward. Using all of his willpower to hold himself back and refrain from jumping on him right then. 

 

“Jisung, pup, what are you doing?” He called softly, his tone of voice was sweet and gentle but Chan himself could hear the lust dripping from it.

 

Jisung’s fervent movements halted, a loud sob racketing from his throat from being so close to the edge. His head whipped up and around to make eye contact with Chan. The man whose hoodie he was currently wearing, whose bed he was in, whose pillow was between his legs and had pools of slick collecting on it.

 

“Hyung, I-I’m — I-it’s, ‘m s-sorry,” he sobbed, small tears tumbling down his large, flushed cheeks as he sat up, pulling the hoodie down over his throbbing erection.

 

“No, no, I’m sorry, I should’ve been here to take care of you,” Chan pouted, rushing over to the younger.

 

He placed his palms either side of Jisung’s cheeks and used the pads of his thumb to wipe away his tears. He planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, trailing a few down his nose and to his cheeks. He moved to place one on his lips but stopped, gently pulling away and looking Jisung in the eyes. 

 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” He hummed. 

 

Jisung’s small nod was enough confirmation. He leant his head down, pressing his lips onto the younger’s and gently slot them together. It was soft and calm and Chan could feel Jisung relaxing. He tilted his head slightly, taking Jisung’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently nibbling on it. He climbed onto the bed, still worrying Jisung’s lips between his teeth as the younger blew hot puffs of air from his nose out of desperation.

 

He pulled away, Jisung’s lip bouncing back, connected to Chan’s own lips with webs of saliva. The older gently guided Jisung so he was laying on his back, the pillow from between his legs now on the floor and Chan hovering closely above him.

 

“Do you want me to, Jisung? I can leave and make sure you have your own space until it’s over so none of us will try anything. It’s all up to you, pup,” He whispered cautiously. 

 

He didn’t want to force the younger into anything he didn’t want to do. He wanted to help him, he wanted to care for him while he went through his heat, make him food, make sure he was comfortable, make sure he felt like the most important pup in the world, so when Jisung smiled shyly and nodded his head; Chan felt beyond happy.

 

He connected their lips again. Still slow and careful movements, treating Jisung like he was a precious, porcelain doll that could break with the slightest change in movement. His fingers slid delicately up his hoodie, along the younger’s stomach until his fingertips came in contact with Jisung’s nipple. The younger jerked, a high pitched squeak leaving his mouth and being swallowed up by Chan. 

 

The latter smiled into the kiss, Jisung was so adorable, he wanted to hold him, shower his face in kisses and treat him like the special little baby he was.

 

“You’re so cute, pup. I’m going to take care of you, you’re safe with me, okay?” Chan whispered.

 

Jisung’s heart fluttered at the petname, and maybe, just maybe, he was totally fine with Chan guiding him through this. He was scared and anxious and unsure. But Chan’s presence, his soothing words and his wonderfully overpowering scent made him feel extremely safe and protected.

 

The two of them got back to kissing, lips moving in a messy synchronisation as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, tangling in the hair at the nape of their necks, fingers brushing teasingly over nipples, palms resting flush against hip bones, arms intertwining around the backs of necks. The room was hot, their scents mingled, the intoxicating smell of mint, cinnamon and cherry flavoured candy seeped into the drywall and the floors, making the room smell like a delicious concoction made with gentle caresses and whispered sweet nothings of praise and happy sounds. Neither of them wanted it to end.

 

Chan pulled himself off of Jisung, peppering his face in soft kisses as his hand slid down the younger’s stomach. He wrapped his palm around Jisung’s leaking cock and languidly stroked it, the latter squirmed and bit down on his bottom lip scaredly. 

 

“Hey it’s okay, pup. I’m here, I’ll go slow, I won’t hurt you, baby. I promise,” Chan whispered, worried that if he spoke any louder perhaps he might shatter the protective and gentle bubble that had encased them.

 

“Thank you, hyung,” Jisung whimpered in response, his hips gently thrusting up into Chan’s hand. “B-but, I n-need more hyung, please.”

 

The older smiled, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s forehead as his hand trailed down to between the younger’s thighs. His fingers traipsed slowly across Jisung’s hole. It was dripping with the lube-like fluid and coated his fingers with each swipe. 

 

“Tell me if it hurts, or when to stop. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, baby.”

 

“I will, please just…hurry.”

 

Chan’s free arm shimmied under Jisung’s back for support when he pushed his middle finger in with ease. Jisung keened, the feeling so much better from when he did it in the shower earlier that day. There was hardly any resistance, the amount of slick pooling from his entrance was way more than enough. His hands gripped at the sheets beneath him as he let out a shaky whimper.

 

“More,” he breathed out, Chan complied quickly, easing in a second finger.

 

He stretched Jisung enough, making sure to go at a slow pace so he didn’t freak the younger out, but when he whined for more, he chuckled softly and added a third finger, this time with a little more hesitation. Jisung’s back arched and he pushed himself back and forth in time with Chan’s slow pumping.

 

After a little more stretching he leant down to kiss Jisung again, slipping his fingers out of the younger. Jisung whined into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to be full of Chan, he kissed the older back, their tongues swirling against each other and across their lips. 

 

Chan climbed off the bed, chuckling at Jisung’s small pout while he watched him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, pup,” he spoke, pulling his t-shirt over his head and getting to work on taking his jeans off.

 

Jisung removed his (Chan’s) hoodie and dropped it on the floor, watching intently at the way Chan’s muscles tensed when he stepped out of his boxers, he was so focused on looking at the older’s arms that he hadn’t noticed the way his erection sprung out from the fabric and sat heavily between his legs. Jisung’s eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously.

 

“I’ll go slow, pup. I won’t hurt you. But, you can say no and I won’t be disappointed,” Chan urged, taking a tentative step towards the bed.

 

“No I— I need you, please, hyung,” he whimpered out softly, shifting back into his previous position and opening his legs shyly.

 

Chan pouted merely from how cute that small action was, he opened the drawer to his nightstand and rummaged through it, pulling out one of the condoms he would use. Jisung pouted and shook his head.

 

“No, hyung, please. Want to feel all of you in me,” he huffed.

 

Chan, a little taken aback, Jisung’s words sending small pangs throughout his chest. The younger was just too adorable. He dropped the packaging back into the drawer and climbed into the bed, he sidled up between Jisung’s thighs and leant forward to kiss him again. Swallowing up each heavy breath and quiet whimper. Chan grabbed his own achingly hard cock and stroked it a few times, rubbing it against Jisung’s leaking entrance so it could get coated in the liquid. He didn’t have any lube with him, having run out from his activities that he and a few of the older members get up to, but the slick dripping from the younger’s hole provided enough for him to slowly push in.

 

Jisung hissed, scrunching his eyes together in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His hands searched for something to hold, gently linking his fingers with Chan’s when the older offered his hands. The older guided Jisung’s hands above his head, his elbows planted cautiously beside the youngers face. 

 

Chan interlocked their lips again, trying to distract Jisung from the pain of it all. The younger was tight, clenching and throbbing around Chan’s dick. The older grunted quietly, pushing all the way in until Jisung couldn’t take him in anymore. He stopped kissing the boy, taking in all the features of the younger; from the little scar on his forehead, to his plump, chapped lips, red and swollen from being bitten; his flushed cheeks that were hot to the touch, the small strands of hair that stuck to his forehead via the sheen of sweat from all his strenuous movements through the day, his scrunched up eyes, cutely crinkled at the corners from the small smile adorning his face, the way they fluttered open and looked up into Chan’s own eyes. 

 

“You’re so pretty, Jisung. So, so beautiful. So beautiful and so… mine,” Chan wasn’t sure what he meant by that but they both understood what he was trying to say.

 

Chan pecked Jisung on the lips, peppering a few more kisses on his face as he slowly started to move his hips back and forth. It was taking everything in him not to ravish the younger, pound into him until he was crying and begging Chan to go harder. But something in him told him he must be gentle and treat him with extra care.

 

It took a bit for Jisung to adjust to how thick and long Chan was. He felt so, so full and he never wanted the feeling to go away. The pain subsided, now only feeling fantastic, he begged for Chan to move faster and the older thought he should give his baby what he deserves, he pulled almost all the way out, pushing back in and groaning at how tight and warm it all felt.

 

“You’re so tight, pup. So good and tight and wow,” he murmured, his lips trailing gentle kisses all over the younger’s face.

 

Chan felt so good that he was starting to lose the ability to form rational sentences. Jisung flushed at his words, his hips moving in sync with Chan’s as the older thrusted into him. The feeling was sending sparks through his nerves, his skin tingling and heating up with each push and pull.

 

“Hyung —  _ ngh ah! _ — hyung, please. Go faster,” Jisung moaned, his hands untangling themselves from Chan’s own and reaching forward in an attempt to get Chan to speed up.

 

The latter obliged, sitting up on the backs on his heels, arms winding around Jisung’s thighs so he had a better grip to start moving quicker. The atmosphere in the room turned from sensual kisses, gentle caresses and whispers of sweet nothings to heavy breaths, short, sharp moans and the incredibly lewd sound of skin on skin and the squelching sounds of Jisung’s self-lubricant. The air around them was hot and thick and by now they had both become accustomed to the insanely, sickeningly sweet aroma that hung densely throughout the room.

 

Jisung was getting close, his limbs were shaking and he was sure the bed was about to snap from all the pressure and movement. Chan’s grunts, groans and uttered words of ‘so good and tight,  _ fuck _ , so pretty and tight for me,’ pushed Jisung closer and closer to coming, and judging by the sharp intakes of air, the way his eyes were scrunched up tight and how fast his hips were snapping into Jisung, it was safe to assume Chan was getting close too.

 

A few seconds later and Jisung came seeing stars, come spilling out and onto his stomach while his cock twitched and his chest shuddered and shook. Chan pulled out just in time, fisting hastily at his own dick until come was shooting out onto Jisung’s soft stomach to mix with the younger’s own. 

 

He panted heavily, collapsing down next to Jisung and smiling widely, he reached over the edge of the bed, too exhausted to get up and picked up his discarded shirt. He used it to wipe the cum from Jisung’s stomach, who was still laying there staring at the roof unblinking and panting. Chan chuckled lightly and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger’s lips and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer so they could cuddle.

 

“You did so well, pup. I’m so proud of you,” he mumbled, rubbing his head against Jisung’s neck.

 

He didn’t want to mark him. However, he did want to claim Jisung as his territory for a short while just so that the others couldn’t try anything. Jisung giggled quietly, the hair from Chan’s head ticking his neck and under his chin as he refocused. He didn’t feel the incessant need to be full or to be touched anymore. Now he just felt the need to sleep and smell exactly like Chan. He curled into the olders chest, happy that he could only smell the scent of a mellow cafe you might find in the 90’s or something similar. It was calming and he could feel himself drifting to sleep. He squirmed and whined, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

 

“Sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up alright? You deserve a rest, pup,” Chan whispered, resting his lips on Jisung’s forehead in a long kiss.

 

Jisung nodded, his eyes already closed, lips parted and small huff of air flowing from them as his breathing evened out. Chan smiled against the younger’s forehead, his fingers gently running through his hair. He wasn’t too tired, but if it meant staying with Jisung then he was more than happy to lay there peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the longest fic I’ve ever written and I’m v proud of this one bc even tho it’s still bad it’s a lot better than my previous fics 😬
> 
> Leave me stuff bc seeing notifs in my inbox makes me happy skdndn also request things you might wanna see,,, I have a few things planned 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @ jisnuggle


End file.
